


You're Mine

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants to go to Sakura's Valentine's Day party but needs a partner and Sasuke doesn't want to go along. All he wants is the sexy Dobe to himself. And he's going to get what he wants, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Sasuke was looking at him again. But it wasn't just any look, it was  _that_ look. The one that was filled with lust and desire all for him. For Naruto. They had gone in to town to pick up chocolate and flowers for Valentine’s Day. Sasuke didn't want to go, but Naruto had insisted. The blond grabbed handfuls of candy hearts and boxes of assorted chocolates, all which would go to his friends. Finally, Naruto had gotten enough and Sasuke followed him home.

The Uchiha of course tried to jump Naruto right as they entered the house, but he just got pushed away. Naruto worked on putting ribbons and little cards on each present. Sasuke sat on the couch, trying not to pay any attention to the blond. Naruto shouted a big "Done!" when he was finished and gathered up all of his gifts and put them into a box. They were all meeting later tonight for a little Valentine’s Day party.

Of course you had to bring your sweetheart and of course Naruto was bringing Sasuke. But of _course_ the bastard didn't want to go. Naruto smirked and walked into the living room. He plopped into Sasuke's lap and grabbed his face so they were eye to eye.

"Sasuke! Please come to the party with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like Valentine’s Day."

"Why not?"

"Chocolate, pink, and Sakura are on my list of things I'll hate for life."

"But! Umm…but if you go I'll give you something!"

"Really now? What will you give me?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's smirk and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once he had them open he slid a finger down his chest.

"My body," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke through his bangs.

Sasuke watched the finger come back up and enter the blond's mouth. Just as Naruto was putting in another finger, Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Before or after the party?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "After."

"Then I'm not going."

"Teme! Please! Come on, I want you to go!"

Sasuke sighed and stared at Naruto. No matter how much he wanted to deny the blond, those eyes silently begged him to go.

"On one condition."

Naruto brightened and smiled. "Yeah?!"

"I get your body now."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Well, it's not like there was any other way to get Sasuke to go with him.

"Fine."

And just like that Sasuke picked up Naruto and waltzed to the bedroom.

Naruto was placed on the bed and Sasuke grabbed the lube off of the dresser. He returned to Naruto, seeing that the blond already had his shirt off and was working on his pants. Sasuke smirked and moved Naruto's hands, letting his own take over. Naruto groaned and laid back against the bed, feeling the fabric tease itself down until it was all the way off. Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips and pulled off his shirt, then attacked Naruto's chest with an eager mouth.

The blond arched up as Sasuke licked one of his nipples. The other was rolled around in his hand. Sasuke moved lower, abandoning the now hard buds and lavishing his navel. Naruto moaned and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pushing down further to where he wanted. Sasuke removed the boxers that were in his way and put the tip of Naruto's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly. He then took more in and swirled his tongue around.

Naruto moaned and pushed Sasuke's head down. The Uchiha put his hands on Naruto's hips and sucked hard. The blond bucked up and let go of Sasuke's hair, tangling his hands in the sheets around him. With a final suck Sasuke let Naruto's cock slip from his mouth and he grabbed the lube. He poured some into his hand and coated three fingers. Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke put in a finger, pushing past the ring of muscle. He pushed all the way in and moved the finger around, and soon another one joined and Naruto bit his lip, trying to relax. Sasuke scissored the fingers and added the last one. He probed around until he hit something, making Naruto call out.

Sasuke took out his fingers and lubed up his cock. He aligned it with Naruto's quivering entrance and slowly pushed in. Sasuke moaned at the tight heat surrounding him and stared down at Naruto. The blond looked up at him and nodded. Sasuke pulled out with a groan and pushed back, repeating his actions and starting to get faster, Naruto's moans pushing him on. Sasuke slammed in hard, hitting the blond's prostate.

"Sasuke! Yes…right there."

He pulled out once again and aimed for that spot, efficiently hitting it. Sasuke's rhythm soon lost its smooth beat and became erratic. Naruto moaned as his sweet spot was abused and Sasuke grabbed his leaking cock. He pumped it in sync with his hard thrusts and soon Naruto voiced his orgasm.

"Sasuke!"

Upon hearing his name called out at the height of pleasure, Sasuke thrust in as deep and he could and felt the coil inside him snap. He filled Naruto and gazed down at him. The blond’s eyes were closed as he bathed in the afterglow of sex. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to Naruto. They both stayed still for a while.

"Okay Sasuke, lets go!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

He tried to hop out of bed but Sasuke pulled the boy back to him.

"I don't want to go."

Naruto pouted and tried to get away from Sasuke.

"But Teme, you promised!"

He pulled Naruto closer and silenced him with his lips. Sasuke pulled away and glared at Naruto.

"I don't want to share you." He nuzzled Naruto's neck and the blond sighed.

"Fine Teme, but only this once! Next year we are going for sure!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again.

"Happy Valentine’s day Naruto."

Naruto smiled lightly and hugged Sasuke to him.

"Yeah, happy Valentine’s day, Sasuke."


End file.
